Tagged
by tailkinker.au
Summary: An AU add-on to the CollarRedux universe created by oflymondddreams. In that universe House is a slave, while also working at PPTH. This story is one possible scenario of what happens straight after Wilson tags Greg in 2.06 Spin.
1. Greg, Wilson and Thai

**This is set in the CollarRedux universe created by oflymondddreams though it is AU to their stories. If you aren't familiar with the CollarRedux stories you should stop and go and read them first, and if you enjoy them please review the author to encourage them to keep writing :) In the CollarRedux universe Greg is a slave, and Wilson is very interested in him :)**

**This follows on from the events in CollarRedux Season 2, chapter 2.06 Spin , where Wilson has just tagged House. Comes from a suggestion by oflymonddreams and uses a couple of lines of dialogue from their story. This is one possible scenario for what happens next but should not be considered CollarRedux canon...just a possibility.**

**Warning for slave situations and hints of non-consensual sex.  
**

* * *

He felt Castle's hands on his shoulders, pushing him to his knees. That was a position Castle loved to get Greg into. The guard had made a habit of cornering Greg when he was off duty ever since their encounter on Castle's first day at the hospital.

To Greg's surprise Wilson stopped the guard from forcing him to his knees. Wilson then proceeded through his little ceremony of clipping the tag on Greg's collar. He flinched at the feel of Wilson's hands on his collar but otherwise held still. The stolen file was still clutched in his hand and it only needed for one of the three other men to notice the name on the file and he would be in a whole lot of trouble. He did appreciate the irony of Wilson choosing just this moment to tag him but kept his face expressionless.

"You're in my care: my responsibility." Wilson concluded, and stepped back.

Greg stared at Wilson and then quietly asked for permission to put the file away. Having received it he moved off to his office while Wilson thanked the guards and paid them off. Castle lingered, casting a glance in his direction, and then congratulating Wilson. Just as he reached his office door Greg heard Wilson's command.

"Come on through to my office, I have Thai food."

He didn't answer, instead entering his office and dropping the file into a drawer. He'd briefly glanced at it while he copied it, the gist seemed to be that Stacy still had feelings for him. He put his hand up to the tag Wilson had clipped onto his collar, remembering when Stacy had clipped a similar tag on him. That time had been different, she'd asked his permission and he had wanted it. When she had torn her tag off he'd been devastated. Then his leg had happened and everything had gone rapidly downhill. The five years he'd spent as hers were the best years of his life since he'd been enslaved, he didn't expect to ever have anything like that again.

Wilson's tag felt different, he hadn't agreed to that and definitely hadn't asked for it. He had known this day was coming, even without Wilson boldly proclaiming it. Wilson has apparently been fascinated with him since the day they had met at the hospital. He had seen the lust in the other man's eyes, seen his arousal as he watched him. He knew that Wilson was drawn to his constant pain.

He remembered the leash on his collar, the tug at his neck as Wilson paraded him through the hospital and tied him in place outside a patient's room. He recalled the way Wilson had looked at the scar on his leg, the touch of his lips to it. The way he had pulled him to his feet in his office, the agony that had shot through his leg, the hungry look in Wilson's eyes as he had taken him to his bunk.

He shut the drawer on the file, he would have to get back to it later, it would be better not to keep Wilson waiting tonight.

The dinner was spread out on the low table in Wilson's office and Wilson was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Wilson gestured to the space beside him and Greg uneasily sat there, trying to keep some distance between them.

Wilson reached out and took his cane away, placing it behind him. Greg looked over at it, fixing its position in his mind.

"It's just dinner Greg. I'm going to make sure you're well fed from now on." Wilson told him, a smile on his face, his contentment and excitement plain to see. "I'm going to look after you well."

"I bet you've always wanted a pet. What's the matter, wouldn't Mom and Dad let you have a dog?"

The smiled faded from Wilson's face, his expression became stern.

"You're not a pet to me Greg."

"Your lips say no but your leash says 'woof woof'."

Wilson flushed.

"That was a mistake. You made me angry at you."

Wilson smiled at him again and then moved closer, placing one hand on Greg's knee, just above the scar. Greg tensed, waiting for the hand to move lower and for the pain to come. Instead Wilson moved in to kiss him, full on the mouth, his hands moving up and under his t-shirt, then moving down to brush the front of Greg's jeans. Wilson was good and Greg found his body responding against his wishes. When Wilson broke contact he had a smug smile on his face.

"You're not my pet Greg. This is going to be good, for both of us."

Wilson moved away from him and began taking the Thai food from the bag and opening containers. He pushed a container towards Greg.

"Here, eat. You have to go on duty in the clinic soon, I can't get you out of it tonight, but I am going to talk to Cuddy about it. You shouldn't have to work an evening shift as well as a morning one."

"You want to be able to take me back to your hotel room at night."

Wilson nodded.

"Of course. Why would I tag you if I didn't want you? It will be good for you to get you away from here."

Greg thought about the time Wilson had taken him to his hotel room. Wilson had tied his hands together, had lain down beside him on the bed. Wilson had been fascinated by his scar, Greg had only been able to distract him by giving Wilson a quick blow job. Greg had stayed with his hands tied and no pain meds until he could wake Wilson up.

"I don't mind doing the clinic." He muttered, pushing his food around with his fork.

"You hate the clinic." Wilson shook his head. He grabbed the container of food out of Greg's hand and tossed it back onto the table. With his hands he pushed Greg until he was lying stretched out on the couch and then he lay down beside him until they were face to face. Wilson reached up and ran his hand over Greg's collar, playing with the tag that dangled from it. House stiffened, he had never liked anyone touching his collar, or the skin around it. Wilson held him in place.

"You're mine now Greg, all mine." Wilson said softly. "I can do anything to you now, but I won't hurt you – I promise you that." He leaned in to kiss Greg again and then unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans down to his knees. The scar was exposed now and Greg tensed as Wilson ran his hand over the front of it, feeling the damaged tissue. The scar didn't hurt when it was touched gently but Greg still hated to have anyone near it. A gentle touch could quickly turn into a rough one.

"I need to go, I have to get to the clinic." Greg said quietly. "I need to go and get my meds first, if I'm late they won't let me have them."

Wilson sighed.

"I know Greg." He sat up then and pulled Greg's jeans back up. "I'll see Cuddy about your clinic schedule in the morning, I'm sure we can work something out."

"I need my cane back."

Wilson reached back for the cane. He didn't hand it over immediately, instead running his hand up and down its length. Greg watched him anxiously, he needed that cane.

Finally Wilson handed the cane over and Greg rose to his feet.

"Greg."

Greg turned back from the door.

"Don't wear the roll-top until you get down to the clinic I want everyone to know you're mine now."

Greg nodded stiffly and limped out of Wilson's office.

He made his way through the hospital, first to the pharmacy, and then to the clinic. Wilson's tag was visible for all to see, everyone would know that Wilson had claimed him for himself. His team would know, Stacy would know. Greg knew.

He was Wilson's now.

Wilson had said that he would never hurt him but everybody lies.


	2. The Gilded Cage

**This doesn't follow on from previous chapter but it's too short to post by itself and this seemed a good place to post it :) Another look at the tagging of Greg by Wilson. Once again the Collar!Redux universe belongs to oflymonddreams and they kindly allow me to play in it, this should be considered as an AU to their universe.**

* * *

Wilson knows that tagging Greg is a good thing for Greg. Greg can walk the halls now, and travel in the elevators, without fear. The security guards can watch him, but they can never order him to his knees. Wilson can look after him, buy him expensive presents. Wilson chooses Greg's clothes now, makes sure he looks nice for him every day.

Wilson has seen to it that Greg's clinic hours have been cut, he has most nights off now. He only has to do extra if he's being disciplined. Wilson has smoothed out access to his pain meds.. He goes and collects them from the pharmacy and feeds them to Greg when he thinks Greg needs them. Wilson sits in on some of the diagnostic differentials, checking that Greg is doing okay. He offers suggestions and only interferes if he thinks Greg is wrong.

When Greg is whipped Wilson makes sure that he is there. He watches to make sure that Greg is not harmed more than needed. He holds him afterwards and soothes him. Washes his back and dresses it. Every time he tells Greg that he must try harder to be good, they don't want to have to whip him. Wilson doesn't want him hurt.

Wilson takes him out most nights, to his hotel room. Greg travels on the floor of a cab, collared and leashed but at least he gets away from the hospital. They lie in bed together and Wilson hugs him and pets him, strokes his scar and watches him limp naked around the room. Greg gets his pain meds at the end of the night, when Wilson is finished with him.

Wilson loves to play with Greg's collar and the tag. He strokes the skin around it, tugs gently on the tag. Wilson makes sure that the collar and the tag are always clean and visible when Greg isn't with his patients or in the clinic. He loves the way Greg looks in the collar, and the way the tag lies against his skin. He wishes that Greg didn't have to cover them up then but sees the necessity. When Greg finishes in the clinic Wilson is often there, to strip the roll top off his body as soon as he can. He loves to walk through the hospital corridors with Greg, he doesn't often use the leash, only when Greg has angered him. As he walks he rests a hand on Greg's arm so that everyone can see who he belongs to.

Wilson knows he has improved Greg's life a lot. Every time he sees the tag on Greg's collar he feels good about himself and what he has done.

Greg is his now.

It doesn't really matter how Greg feels.


End file.
